dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Selina Kyle
Biography Batman vs. Robin In Batman's drug-induced hallucination, courtesy of the Court of Owls, Catwoman was one of the dead surroundings of an adult Damian Wayne whose rage destroyed Gotham City. Batman: Hush Bruce met Selina at a party organized by his friend Tommy Elliot and became suspicious. She stole the money meant for a child's ransom while under the control of Poison Ivy. Bruce as Batman tried to chase her down but was interrupted by Hush. She and Batgirl save him from a group of thugs while he's injured. Selina later hands over the money to Poison Ivy who kisses her to keep her under her hypnotism. She later agrees to tell Bruce about Ivy's location in exchange for a kiss, wanting revenge for her manipulation. The two start becoming romantically attracted to each other and she allies with him in order to take her down. When they are confronted by Superman under the control of Ivy, Selina drops Lois Lane from the Daily Planet to break him out of the hypnotism. The three ally to take Ivy down who reveals that she was made to do it by Hush. Bruce and Selina later go on a date which is interrupted when Harley Quinn attacks them. After a confrontation with Hush, Batman asks Selina to leave Gotham and entrusts her with his secret identity. She however decides to stay by his side and take down Hush. While investigating a graveyard break-in, she and Nightwing are attacked by Scarecrow, but she manages to defeat him. Selina is however captured by Hush. Hush tries to kill her, but Batman's intervention allows her to escape her shackles. After Bruce gets injured in fight with Hush, revealed to be the Riddler, she helps Brice in taking him down. Batman tried to rescue him from falling to his death with his grapnel as the factory explodes around them. Selina however decides to let the Riddler die and cuts Batman's grapnel line to allow them time to escape. She states that she understands his moral code but she isn't like him, deciding to end their relationship and hoping that they can resume it again someday. Early Life Selina Kyle is Catwoman, a Gotham City villain who cross path with Batman on several occasions. Having largely left behind her villainess ways, she now operates as a frequent ally of the Bat-Family. Physical Appearance Selina is a Caucasian young woman with olive green eyes and sports a pixie hair cut. Personality To be added. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Selina is a highly accomplished fighter. She is capable of easily taking down several grown men at once, usually with a single kick. She is also able to hold her own against Batgirl, and defeat Scarecrow, albeit she was assisted by Nightwing. *'Master Acrobat:' Selina is also a highly skilled acrobat, being able to perform complex twists, flips, and somersaults to evade her opponents' attacks or to make a swift escape. Selina incorporates her prodigious acrobatics into her fighting style to make her movements more sleek and fluid, akin to an actual cat. *'Whip Mastery:' Selina is adept with the use of her signature whip. She can use it to grapple or swing away, as well as use it to ensnare people's limbs, and smack weapons out of their hands from a distance. Equipment * Catsuit Weapons *'Claws:' Selina's catsuit includes a set of sharp retractable claws on each hand, which she can use to slash and cut her opponents. *'Whip:' Selina's primary weapon is her signature whip, which she uses to swing around, ensnare opponent's limps, and smack weapons from her opponent's hands to disarm them. Trivia * Selina was first teased back in Batman Vs Robin in a hallucination and later in Batman: Bad Blood in a lucid dream sequence. * Her appearance is based off her look in DC Rebirth. * She has a long history with Bruce way before Bruce knew her identity, it is alluded that they did have a relationship(though short term) back in the day. References To be added. Gallery Selina Kyle.png Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.png Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne.png The Bat and The Cat.png Catwoman's Latest Catch.png Bat & Cat Chase Abrupt Ending.png Catwoman in the Batmobile.png Catwoman and Nightwing.png Tick, Tock.png Trail's Going Cold.png Batman & Catwoman (2019).jpg Batman and Catwoman.png Batman and Catwoman Kiss Close Up.png Batman and Catwoman Kiss Full View.png Catwoman.png Bruce and Selina at the Opera.png Bruce and Selina at Elliot's funeral.png Batcat-2-1.jpg 7a4d496279320e6694353db991937b64.png Nightwing-Catwoman.jpg Batcat.jpg Dick Grayson and Selina Kyle.jpg Catwoman and Nightwing in the Batmobile.jpg IMG_20190726_003203.jpg IMG_20190726_003206.jpg IMG_20190726_003212.jpg IMG_20190726_003214.jpg IMG_20190726_003219.jpg IMG_20190726_003227.jpg IMG_20190726_004616.jpg IMG_20190726_003248.jpg IMG_20190726_003253.jpg IMG_20190726_003256.jpg IMG_20190726_003302.jpg IMG 20190726 003344.jpg IMG_20190726_003348.jpg IMG_20190726_003351.jpg IMG_20190726_003354.jpg IMG_20190726_003402.jpg IMG_20190726_003405.jpg IMG_20190726_003412.jpg IMG 20190726 003434.jpg IMG 20190726 003427.jpg IMG 20190726 003424.jpg IMG 20190726 003421.jpg IMG_20190726_003437.jpg IMG 20190726 003443.jpg IMG 20190726 003441.jpg IMG_20190726_003311.jpg MV5BMTQzYmM3YTctNWYxNC00NTkwLTkyNzEtYzRmMzkwNTM5NzUxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BYjM3ZTI5MGItODI0NC00NzY3LWJmNGQtMjBiNzU4MDg4Y2JkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BNmE5MDg2NzMtYjkxNi00ZGYzLWFmY2YtNGQ2NWViNGY5YmMzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BMjlmYTg2MTctMTY3YS00MjMwLWI4M2QtNjUwYzgxOGEwZjdjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BNjk0NWYzN2UtMzc0NS00NTVkLTk4YWMtYjA3N2ExYWZmYmI0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BN2YzMDEyMTAtYjZhZi00MWIxLWI0NWYtNzdmYmFkZmI3OTU3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BYTNmYWNlNDAtZTE5Yy00ZTBlLTllZmUtOGY5NzBiOGUwYmQ3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BYTJlMzU0NzAtYzFiYS00MTcyLTkwN2MtNjI5ODBmOWJjZGRhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BOGEwODcxZTctMDVlNS00ODUwLTg3NTctMDIzZGQzZDIxOWU5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BMWUxMzVjZmUtYWUzOC00M2JjLWJmYjctYTY5MTk1NmJiOTRlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BYTE4NjRjZmEtZjE1Yy00MDYzLWJkOTQtYzdkOWNkNWU5ODc3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BOTc4NTYzZmYtNDBhNy00NWU5LTgxNmEtMDg2MzNlMjRhM2I0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BNTk4ZjFkZmMtZWFhYy00MjlkLTg2ZjQtNDVmMjFhZmYzYzc5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BYmFhMmVhNmItMjgxNC00ODdiLTkxMDYtNGNmZjVkNjYyZmIxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI1NzMxNzM@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg IMG 20190728 113004.jpg IMG 20190728 113002.jpg IMG 20190728 113000.jpg IMG 20190728 112957.jpg IMG 20190728 122704.jpg IMG 20190728 122055.jpg Catwoman's Entrance.png Catwoman's Appereance.png Tumblr pv0wrfyNYu1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr pvy4xoWd2d1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr_pv0wrfyNYu1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wrfyNYu1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_pv0wrfyNYu1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_pvy4xoWd2d1rl14rno3_1280.jpg Tumblr_pvy4xoWd2d1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_pvy4xoWd2d1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_pvy4xoWd2d1rl14rno4_1280.png Catwoman and Poison Ivy kiss.png Catwoman's claws.jpg IMG 20191029 232639.jpg Appearances Films * Batman vs. Robin (Visions) * Batman: Hush __FORCETOC__ Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Gotham City residents Category:Batman: Hush Characters Category:Bat-Family Members Category:Villains Category:Neutrals